


Последняя надежда

by Tajlina



Category: French History RPF, French Revolution RPF, Pekhov, Киндрэт, Пехов
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajlina/pseuds/Tajlina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда даже королевам приходит время прибегнуть к крайним мерам. Когда надежды уже нет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последняя надежда

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моему соавтору и вдохновителю Estimada)

Мария-Антуанетта посмотрела на календарь: пятнадцатое апреля было серединой весны, того времени года, когда все должно пробуждаться от зимнего сна, очищаться, расти и с каждым днем становиться живее и ярче, но 1789 год будто решил сделать исключение. Неурожай последних лет, высокие налоги и растущая безработица переполнили чашу терпения французов. То тут, то там вспыхивали бунты, крестьяне громили магазины, требуя отдать им хлеб, и нападали на торговцев, продающих продукты по слишком высокой цене. Королеве еще зимой рассказывали о восстаниях на западе страны, а после новостей о погромах в Орлеане она потеряла спокойствие: ведь это так близко к Парижу!  
Но не политика и экономика занимали ее сейчас. Сердце матери сжималось от боли и сострадания к Людовику, который совсем ослаб и почти не вставал с постели. Семь лет назад она едва плакала от счастья, когда смотрела в зеленые глаза сына, улыбающегося ей из колыбели. Теперь же королева кусала губы, чтобы не разрыдаться у кроватки Луи, и гладила его по светлым волосам. Мальчик был очень бледен и почти все время кашлял, если пытался заговорить. Веселые игры и прогулки по парку остались в прошлом, Марии-Антуанетте казалось, что сына в костюмчике для верховой езды она видела несколько столетий назад.

Король был слишком занят — подготовкой к заседанию Генеральных штатов, — поэтому с врачами пришлось общаться ей. Марии-Антуанетте — матери — хотелось схватить доктора Лавуазье за плечи и трясти, трясти, пока он не скажет, что есть способ вылечить ее сына. Мария-Антуанетта — королева — мужественно слушала о том, как, несмотря на все лекарства, с каждым днем ухудшается состояние дофина.

— Ваше величество, — говорил доктор, измерив Людовику температуру, и Мария-Антуанетта уже знала, каким будет продолжение, слышала столько раз, что каждое слово врезалось в память, — тридцать семь с половиной, не очень хорошо, не стану вводить вас в заблуждение, но, по крайней мере, температура не повышается. Дофину нужно больше есть и пить: организм теряет силы и, если так пойдет дальше, вскоре не сможет противостоять болезни. Понимаю, — продолжил доктор Лавуазье, а королева хотела закричать: «Ничего ты не понимаешь, это не твой сын!», — что нет аппетита, но нужно уговаривать... Маленькие порции, пусть приготовят его любимые запеченные яблоки с медом...

Он говорил что-то еще, но Мария-Антуанетта не слушала: рекомендации день ото дня не менялись, только лицо врача становилось все более озабоченным. Туберкулез считался болезнью бедных: сырые дома, тяжелая работа, плохое питание — и какой-нибудь крестьянин начинал кашлять кровью. Заканчивалось все быстро: бедняга сгорал за пару недель. К сожалению, в коридорах и залах Версаля тоже гуляли сквозняки, а в особенно холодные дни камины не могли обогреть большие помещения. Луи, слабый и болезненный от рождения, заболел осенью и, если бы не постоянный уход лучших врачей... Мария-Антуанетта отрешенно кивнула доктору Лавуазье, который поклонился и вышел, оставив ее наедине со своими мыслями. Королева благодарила Бога за каждый день, когда видела дофина, и едва удерживалась, чтоб не начать проклинать за все мучения, доставшиеся ее сыну.

Она подошла к окну. Небо, уже месяц неизменно свинцово-серое, было затянуто тяжелыми темными тучами. Парк под ним казался вырезанным с перепачканного холста, который покрывался плесенью в мастерской, забытый художником, а теперь вытащен на свет. Садовники не стали работать хуже: кусты, как и раньше, были аккуратно подрезаны, а на клумбах посажены цветы, но погода, заручившись поддержкой мрачных мыслей королевы, превратила творение Ленотора в безрадостный пейзаж, достойный кисти метра.

«Дофин расплачивается за твои грехи», — раздался противный шепот в голове Марии-Антуанетты. Если б можно было вернуть время назад! Она бы не позволила себе развлечения, поездки в оперу, азартные игры и многое другое. Блеск театра, шутки и смех, танцы всю ночь, восторженные поклонники и поклонницы, которые узнавали королеву, но делали вид, что ее инкогнито сбило их с толку — разве принесли они счастье? «Принесли, — мысленно отвечала она сама себе. — Нужно быть честной, я умирала со скуки во дворце — и умерла бы без этих глотков настоящей жизни! Но не все знакомые бесполезны...» В воображении возник образ холеного брюнета в дорогом костюме, который подает ей бокал шампанского. Кристоф. Пожалуй, единственный из всех, с кем стремилась пообщаться она, а не наоборот. Впрочем, заинтересовавшись красотой королевы, он вскоре оценил и ее острый ум и не упускал возможности уединиться в каком-нибудь алькове или в беседке в тихом уголке сада, чтобы поговорить. На вид Кристофу было около тридцати, но то, как он говорил, и те темы, которых касался, давали понять, что внешность не просто вводит в заблуждение — а бесстыдно лжет. Марии-Антуанетте потребовалось две встречи, чтобы сделать вывод, и еще одна, чтобы осмелиться спросить:  
— Вы ведь не человек, Кристоф?

Королева резко отвернулась от окна, задев тяжелую вышитую синим шелком штору. Прошло восемь лет, но, возможно, он все еще живет в Париже. Возможно, даже не сменил адрес. И, если Бог от нее еще не отвернулся (Мария-Антуанетта нахмурилась, поняв, в чем надеется на помощь Господа), Кристоф не откажется приехать, а силы, которыми он обладает, и те знания, которые он и подобные ему накопили за столетия, спасут жизнь ее сына.

Королева шла в кабинет, стуча каблуками по мраморным плиткам пола, а фрейлины едва поспевали за ней, путаясь в пышных платьях. У Марии-Антуанетты появилась надежда, и нельзя было медлить ни секунды. 

Сев за стол, она пододвинула к себе перламутровый письменный прибор. Последние недели были так заполнены заботами о Луи, что ни времени, ни желания на переписку не оставалось, и, когда Мария-Антуанетта открыла чернильницу, та оказалась пустой. Несколько минут ушли на то, чтобы ей принесли новые чернила. Видя, как взволнована королева, Одет побила все рекорды скорости, сбегав в кладовую и вернувшись назад с бутылкой чернил и — на всякий случай — запасными перьями.

Ставя кляксы и царапая бумагу, Мария-Антуанетта начала:  
«Здравствуйте, дорогой друг...»

***  
Кристоф промокнул губы уголком батистового платка. На белой ткани появилось маленькое красное пятнышко. Сегодня ему не повезло: накануне булочник, к которому Кристоф зашел поужинать, пил анисовую настойку, которая сделала вкус крови отвратительным. Настроение Мастера Смерти было испорчено, и он направился домой. Вечерний Латинский квартал был необычно тих, но это было не умиротворенное спокойствие уставших после тяжелого дня горожан, а, скорее, затишье перед бурей. Кристоф поднимался по мостовой, выложенной крупными неровными камнями, и думал, что слишком долго жил и мог с полной уверенностью утверждать, что история повторяется — с новыми действующими лицами, в других декорациях — и он уже видел такое, причем не один раз. Предсказать дальнейшее развитие событий было легко.

Кристоф нажал на потемневшую медную дверную ручку в форме львиной головы и вошел в тускло освещенный коридор. Он прекрасно ориентировался в темноте и не считал необходимым попусту жечь свечи, которые стоили все дороже и дороже. Не то чтобы Кристоф был стеснен в средствах, но привлекать лишнее внимание к себе он не хотел: преподаватель анатомии в университете не мог позволить себе такое расточительство. Мастер Смерти был очень доволен работой в прозектуре: подвал был прекрасно оборудован не только для лекций, но и для экспериментов с магией смерти; туда никогда не проникали солнечные лучи. К тому же, ему нравились внимание студентов и их веселые пикировки.

Кристоф отдал плащ верному Оливье — старому слуге, который был с ним с самого переезда в Париж десять лет назад — и прошел в кабинет. На столе горела масляная лампа, и в дрожащем круге ее света белел конверт, которого не было, когда Кристоф уходил. Он чуть приподнял бровь, увидев корону на сургучной печати, и развернул послание. Почерк он узнал сразу, хотя не надеялся его еще когда-нибудь увидеть. Мария-Антуанетта ясно дала понять, что по-прежнему хочет оставаться его другом, но их встречи необходимо прекратить. Кристоф не настаивал, тем более что дел было много, а новые знакомые не давали заскучать. Теперь же... Он еще раз пробежал глазами неровные строки и подумал, сколько раз королева, отличавшаяся аккуратностью, переписывала их, если и последний вариант далек от того, что требуют от учеников преподаватели чистописания.   
Ее сын тяжело болен, врачи бессильны, а Кристоф оставался последней надеждой, если, писала она, согласится применить свои познания в медицине и способности ради дофина, Франции и нее. Мастер смерти отметил, в каком порядке королева перечислила ценности, и покачал головой: Мария-Антуанетта ничуть не изменилась.

Кристоф потратил четверть часа, чтобы найти карету, кучер которой согласится поздним вечером ехать в Версаль, да и то пришлось увеличить обычную цену втрое. Зато у Мастера Смерти появились два часа, чтобы предаться воспоминаниям. За окном не было видно ничего, кроме темных силуэтов домов и деревьев, и ничто не отвлекало от мыслей. Кристоф закрыл глаза и увидел молодую женщину в расшитом жемчугом желтом платье, которая прикрывала лицо маской и весело смеялась шутке Клода. В ее серых глазах горели искорки счастья. Такой он увидел Марию-Антуанетту первый раз, и этот образ первым возникал в его голове при мысли о ней. Подумать только, Мастер смерти едва не поужинал ее кровью: начав ничего не значащую светскую беседу, он взял ее под руку и повел по аллее сада смотреть на распустившую белые цветки вишню, но случайное замечание — и Кристоф понял, что его спутница — королева Франции, а коронованные особы с двумя ранками на шее и неестественной бледностью очень сильно привлекают к себе внимание. 

— Здравствуйте, Кристоф, — услышал он знакомый голос. Социальные ритуалы Мастер Смерти выполнил автоматически; не отвлекаясь от картин десятилетней давности, здоровался, шел по коридорам Версаля, поворачивал, ждал, шел снова, говорил с кем-то из слуг. И вдруг сияющая женщина из воспоминания превратилась в мать, одетую в темное платье, которая переживала за своего ребенка. 

— Здравствуйте, ваше величество, — он поклонился, как принято при дворе, и внимательно посмотрел на королеву, надеясь найти черты его Марии-Антуанетты. Да, она была все той же: осанка, разрез глаз, жест, которым она отослала слуг, были хорошо знакомы Кристофу, но поверх дорогого сердцу портрета как будто набросили вуаль — нужно было постараться, чтобы его увидеть. 

— Не стоит, — когда они остались одни, королева взяла Кристофа за руку, — называйте меня, как раньше, Мариеей-Антуанеттой. Я хочу верить, что между нами ничего не изменилось.

Ее прохладные пальцы дрогнули в его ладони, и Мастер Смерти кивнул.

— Я остаюсь вашим другом и приехал сюда, чтобы сделать все, что в моих силах. Но у нас не так много времени: ночь не бесконечна, и через час я должен сидеть в карете, которая направляется в Париж.

В коридорах, ведущих к комнате дофина, не было ни души — королева заранее позаботилась о том, чтобы отослать всех слуг — и единственным человеком, который им встретился, была дремлющая у дверей спальни сиделка. Хоть Кристоф и ступал бесшумно, а Мария-Антуанетта шла на носочках, женщина все равно проснулась. Узнав королеву, она испуганно вскочила и попыталась поклониться, одновременно шепча извинения.

— Клод, я не сержусь на тебя, — величественно махнула рукой Мария-Антуанетта, — пойди позови Эжени, а мы с доктором пока побудем у дофина.

Клод сделала реверанс и побежала в ту сторону, откуда только что пришли Мастер Смерти с королевой.

— Она расскажет, что видела меня, — заметил Кристоф, открывая дверь в комнату Людовика.

— Нет, — покачала головой королева, — деньги слепят глаза лучше, чем огонь, и утром она закажет портному новое платье, не вспомнив даже, что сейчас просыпалась.

— Хорошо.

Кристоф пробормотал заклинание, и лицо спящего мальчика осветил неяркий зеленый свет. Мария-Антуанетта перекрестилась: ее исхудавший от болезни сын казался мертвым. Если бы Людовик не вздохнул и не шевельнул рукой, она лишилась бы чувств от ужаса.

Кадаверциан посчитал дофину пульс, потрогал лоб, а потом откинул одеяло и приложил ухо к груди мальчика.

— Не волнуйтесь, Людовик не просыпается, потому что я использовал магию, — пояснил он, заметив, как расширились глаза королевы, и, взяв ее за руку, увел из комнаты.  
Ни Кристоф, ни Мария-Антуанетта не проронили ни слова, пока не оказались на улице, где Мастера Смерти дожидалась карета. Не доходя до нее две дюжины шагов, они остановились возле старого каштана, чьи пока еще голые ветви перечеркивали светлеющее небо неровными черными линиями.

— Людовик очень плох, — сказал тихо Кристоф. — Вы ведь позвали меня, чтобы услышать правду, поэтому я буду честен, как бы жестоко это ни было. Ваш врач делает все возможное, и то, что дофин дожил до весны, — полностью его заслуга, но... — Мария-Антуанетта прижала к глазам измятый платок. — Его лекарства скоро окажутся бессильными против болезни. Мои же бессильны уже сейчас. Я не могу вылечить мальчика, только превратить его в такого, как я сам...

— Нет!!! — воскликнула королева и повторила тише: — Нет. Пока есть хоть грамм надежды, я не хочу такой участи для собственного сына.

Кристоф перенес вес тела на носки, потом снова — на пятки. Поправил сюртук. 

— Магия Кадаверциан не поможет дофину, но у Вриколакос есть средство... Я слышал, что его использовали — и успешно. Ваше величество, я поговорю с братьями, но не надейтесь слишком сильно: у нас далеко не лучшие отношения, и я не уверен, что Словен согласится.

Королева горячо пожала руку Кристофа.  
— Спасибо! Вы говорите не надеяться, но я не могу: только что вы дали мне новые силы жить, чтобы увидеть сына здоровым. Уговорите его, умоляю! Я готова заплатить любую цену за спасение Людовика.

— Я постараюсь. Прошу простить, ваше величество, но я должен возвращаться в Париж, чтобы не пришлось ночевать в подвалах Версаля, пугая ваших слуг и откладывая встречу со Словеном.

Он поклонился и поспешил к карете, на ходу окликая заснувшего возницу. Колеса зашуршали по гравию. Когда карета выехала за ворота, Мария-Антуанетта подняла глаза. На небе, в просвете между облаками, она различила неяркую точку. Королеве светила Венера — утренняя звезда надежды.

***  
Под ногами мягко пружинила влажная земля, покрытая прошлогодними выцветшими листьями; в воздухе повисли капли то ли будущего дождя, то ли поздно растаявшего здесь снега, а над головой между еловыми лапами чуть заметно покачивались голые еще ветки кленов. Привязанный вначале дороги конь беспокойно заржал. Кристоф обернулся, чтобы прошептать ему пару успокаивающих слов, и продолжил свой путь.

Кадаверциан заметил двух волков, пробежавших слева и справа через кусты. Кристоф понял, что они доложат о его приходе Словену, и решил не нарушать негласные правила, сыграв в «мы ничем не выдадим, что знаем о присутствии друг друга». Вместо этого он прошел еще пару десятков шагов и остановился посреди небольшой поляны с заросшим мхом старым пнем в самом центре. Будь он человеком, то непременно закурил бы сейчас сигарету, чтобы скоротать время и как-то отвлечься от множества странных звуков, которые можно было расслышать со всех сторон: горожанину, оказавшемуся посреди леса, трудно отличить, хрустнуло ли сухое дерево, или мелкие веточки ломаются под лапами хищника. Впрочем, человеком Кристоф давно не был, а диких животных, опасных для киндрэт, во французских лесах не водилось очень давно, поэтому он задумчиво ковырял носком сапога землю, вычерчивая сложные переплетающиеся линии.

Словен не заставил себя долго ждать.  
— Доброй ночи, Кристоф, — поздоровался он и с легкой улыбкой добавил: — Чертишь на моей земле заклинания Смерти?

Мастер Смерти пожал плечами и одним движением ноги вытер узор. Посмотрел на оборотня. В тусклом свете луны, почти полностью скрытой облаками, светлые волосы вриколакос казались серыми, а за серьезными глазами пульсировала холодная пустота.

— Доброй ночи, — отозвался Кристоф. — Вижу, ты не слишком рад нашей встрече.

— Вриколакос не враждовали и не будут враждовать с Кадаверциан, — сухо ответил Словен, — но мы идем разными путями: вы прячетесь в сырых тесных подвалах, мы — выбрали свободу леса. Скажи сразу, что привело тебя сюда, и мы расстанемся. Я еще должен тренировать молодежь. 

— Это просьба не клана, а моя личная, — начал Кристоф. — Моему другу нужна помощь. Такая, какой не могут оказать Кадаверциан: мы превосходно владеем магией Смерти, а тут нужно обратное — сохранить жизнь. — Словен недовольно поморщился, но Кристоф снова заговорил, не дав ему времени возразить. — Мария-Антуанетта — мой друг. Мы познакомились с ней много лет назад. Эта женщина могла бы сама стать одной из киндрэт — думаю, Даханавар бы приняли ее в свой клан, — если бы не отказалась, заявив, что одна только мысль о том, чтобы не видеть солнце и дневной свет, противна ее существу. Я слишком уважаю королеву, поэтому согласился с ее решением, и мы не виделись со времени того разговора и до вчерашнего дня, когда я получил ее письмо с просьбой приехать во дворец.

— Кристоф, ты уверен, что мне нужны подробности твоей личной жизни с, — Словен выплюнул это слово, — человеческой женщиной?

Не обращая внимания на тон вриколакос, Кристоф продолжил:

— Тяжело болен ее сын, Луи. Туберкулез. Я осмотрел мальчика, он не протянет и двух месяцев. Я слышал, Рогнеда нашла средство, которое может помочь при этой болезни, и хотел бы попросить вылечить ребенка.

В повисшей тишине с ветки рябины упала на прелые листья тяжелая капля. 

Еще одна.

И еще.

Наконец Словен заговорил, с трудом сдерживая раздражение.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что вриколакос станут помогать людям? После того, что они устроили двадцать лет назад на юге? Жеводанский волк, нападающий на беззащитных женщин и детей, разрывающий жертвам лицо. Волк-оборотень, за которым охотилась половина страны. Знаешь, сколько молодняка мы тогда потеряли? Мелисса, Ронаг, Стефан, Арлетта... Я могу назвать еще много имен. Они же ничего не умели толком: ни прятаться, ни защищаться! — его глаза сузились от злости. — Кристоф, если бы ты увидел, как голову твоего птенца насадили на пику и пронесли через весь город, ты бы стал помогать людям?

Кадаверциан прикрыл глаза, признавая свою неудачу. Он знал Словена слишком долго, чтобы продолжать этот разговор: было ясно, что вриколакос помогать не будут. Говорить с другими членами клана тоже было бесполезно: никто не пойдет против воли Словена ради какого-то человеческого ребенка и Мастера Смерти.

— Тебе лучше уйти сейчас, Кристоф, — уже спокойно сказал вриколакос. — До рассвета остается не так уж много времени. 

Большой волк исчез среди низкого кустарника, и, оставшись один, Кристоф снова пожалел, что не курит. Почти забытая привычка из прошлой жизни сейчас была бы очень кстати.

***  
Она стояла у окна, глядя на экипаж, остановившийся на брусчатке двора. Почему-то её сердце знало ответ до того, как кадаверциан поднялся по ступеням парадной лестницы. До того, как он снял плащ и передал молчаливому преданному слуге. Даже до того, как Кристоф вошел в гостиную. Мария-Антуанетта просто знала, что надежды больше нет.

— Они отказались, не так ли? — королева обернулась к кадаверциану. — Вриколакос не станут помогать народу Франции после Жеводана…

Кристоф молча смотрел на женщину и дивился внутренней силе, пульсировавшей в ней. Её сын только что лишился последней надежды на выживание, королевство стояло на пороге гражданской войны, муж давно не любил, но она держалась так, что даже Старейшины Даханавар позавидовали бы этой смертной. 

— Ваш сын всегда может стать киндрэт, Ваше Величество, — кадаверциан не дал Марие-Антуанетте возразить и продолжил: — Как и вы.

— Нет, Кристоф, — королева покачала головой и улыбнулась легкой, задумчивой улыбкой. — Обращать из жалости не в традициях киндрэт. А я не хочу видеть, как гибнет моя страна. Поэтому просто уходите. Оставьте меня, Кристоф, прошу. Я должна быть с сыном. Скоро все это закончится, я чувствую.

Кадаверциан поклонился и направился к выходу из зала.

— Кристоф! — окликнула его королева. — Спасибо вам. Спасибо, что попытались. Но от судьбы не убежать.

***  
Через три дня после этого разговора дофин умер.

Ещё через месяц пала Бастилия. 

А ещё через четыре года Мария-Антуанетта, королева Франции, отказавшись бежать из тюрьмы и присоединиться к киндрэт, взошла на эшафот.

Вечером 16-го октября 1793 года Кристоф сидел на набережной Сены, смотрел на полную луну и в который раз спрашивал себя: уж не проклят ли он? Все его птенцы рано или поздно умирали. И даже единственная человеческая женщина, которую он уважал, которая во многом была его духовным птенцом, предпочла объятия Смерти существованию рядом с её Мастером. 

«От судьбы не убежать», — повторил он тихо последние слова королевы. Что ж. У него всё ещё есть надежда. Последняя.


End file.
